


The Wild Card

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NFL Coach Christopher Pike is taking a chance on a new quarterback to turn his losing record around. Team physician Leonard McCoy can't see how the brash and cocky kid can make a difference. Of course, he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kirk_McCoy's holiday fic exchange. I used an amazing prompt offered by my recipient nikki4noo. I hope she enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you to altilis and kinderjedi who read over it for me and helped out with all my messes, sports related and otherwise.
> 
> Also: Forgive me, dear 49er fans, but I changed the name of your team. All other mentions of football teams and their standings are completely made up. I do not own ESPN, the NFL, Star Trek, or any of the characters mentioned. For entertainment purposes only.

** October **

[cue music]  
[cue colorful graphics]

Harvey Mudd: Welcome back to 'NFL Countdown' on ESPN. We're gonna break down today's games, who's got the drive and who's left the parking break on. Later, Nyota Uhura's got a one on one exclusive interview with Gary Mitchell, on track to breaking Pittsburgh's record for sacks on one season.

But first, its time for my favorite part of the show, The Admiral's Club, where we let our revered past champions give their opinions on what's happening in football today.

Archer: (laughs) _Revered_ , that's nice.

Nogura: You been called worse.

Archer: Thank you, Harvey. I'm Jonathan Archer. We have Richard Barnett, James Komack, and over there is Hiro Nogura. Welcome gentlemen. (settles into his tall chair, as the others do the same) So, looks like we don't have much to talk about this week...

Barnett: Heh, good one. I know we all got an opinion on the trade heard 'round the world yesterday. Now, usually mid-season trades prompt a flurry of activity around this time of the year, but right now the only story anyone is talking about is the quarterback switch between Chicago and San Francisco. Big names, big money, bigger personalities.

Komack: No doubt. When Chicago picked up Jim Kirk after he was let go by Dallas at the end of his rookie season, many people thought the Midwest might settle him down a bit.

Archer: On the contrary. Things just got worse for the young QB. Chicago's offense never did get off the ground, despite glimmers of brilliance. Then the car accident right before the play-offs. Kirk lost control of the car he was driving, injuring his passenger and earning a two game suspension. The Bears never came back from that, and many blamed the wunderkind quarterback and his problems with the offensive coordinator for their failure to make the play-offs. (looks around at the others) So now - San Francisco's gonna take the leap?

Komack: Looks like it. San Francisco's made Chicago an offer they can't refuse, swapping one quarterback for another, and a first round pick next season. (at the camera) Chris Pike's known for taking some chances with his roster. Picking up Hikaru Sulu out of Berkley, the PAC-12 All-Star was a smart move. But lots of people wondered at taking the Russian whiz Pavel Chekov as his wide receiver, if the kid's youth would make up for his lack of bulk.

Barnett: Both decisions seemed to work out well for him, but the team was still primarily known for its defense and special teams.

Komack: Offensive coordinator Spock has been silent on the subject of their quarterback Greg Olson but anyone who can read a face knew that he had no faith in his players.

Nogura: We'll see how well he's able to manage a wild stallion like Jim Kirk.

Archer: Maybe this is the place for him. Jim Kirk and the San Francisco Phoenix. Just perhaps, like the proverbial phoenix his team is named after, Kirk will rise from the ashes of his budding career.

~*~*~*~*~

A knock on his office door caught Leonard McCoy's attention. Picking up the remote control to the television, he turned down the volume as Christopher Pike walked into this office. "Hey Coach."

"Morning, Doc," he answered. A glance at the TV showed an image of last week's game against the Cardinals. Both McCoy and Pike winced slightly at the sight of their QB Olson getting sacked.

Leonard turned back to Pike again. "What can I do for you?" A quick peek down told him that Pike was favoring the left leg again. "Feeling okay?"

Pike shrugged. "A little stiff. Not too bad." He walked to Leonard's coffee maker, pouring himself a mug and headed back to Leonard, a little ritual when Pike wanted to talk about something.

"Getting colder now," McCoy answered. "Those cramps are gonna get worse. Let me know if you need somethin' for that." Pike nodded, but didn't say anything else, just settled down into the chair across from Leonard's desk. "So..."

"So," Pike began, another glance at the television screen, where cameras were showing footage of Jim Kirk, alternating between footage of him in college, wearing his University of Iowa Buckeye's uniform, then playing with the Bears, and being followed by paparazzi out on the town.

Leonard just shook his head at the final shot, Kirk riding out of Soldier Field on his cycle. "Tell me its not true."

Pike drank deep from his mug of coffee. "You know the GM doesn't tell me what he's thinking."

"Bullshit," Leonard snorted. "This smells like something you'd do."

Pike grinned. "Pick up lost strays?"

McCoy's eyes narrowed. "Jim Kirk's not a hard-luck story. That kid is trouble."

"That's what you said about Scotty when we found him last year."

Leonard's eyes rolled. The foul-mouthed rugby player from Scotland. "The jury’s still out on that one."

"And you can't deny," Pike kept talking, "the kid's talented. We need that right now."

"What, a smart-ass?"

"Nah, got you for that. We need someone fearless to inject some life back into our offense. Someone who's gonna throw himself, heart and soul into the game. He's that person, Len, I can see it. Even _he_ doesn't know how good he can really be, if he tried.

"I hope you're right," Leonard took another long sip from his mug. "We need to win some games." One more disappointing season and Pike could be gone, which meant Leonard would most likely be looking for a new job as well.

"Won't be the first time I'm wrong," Pike finished his coffee and stood. "But I got a good feeling about this one."

After Pike left, Leonard stood at the window, looking out into San Francisco Bay. Not like he had any right chastising Pike about picking up lost strays, not when Leonard had been one of the first. Gave him a job, gave him a chance.

It wasn't the little country doctor's office he'd always planned, when he was a kid watching his dad come home from work. On the other hand, as the sun began playing off the water, this wasn't too bad.

 

Pike left a message that Kirk would be swinging by for his official physical exam before starting practice with the rest of the team. But Leonard didn't expect Jim Kirk to be waiting for him when he arrived. "Hey," Leonard said. "Sorry to make you wait."

"No problem," Kirk answered, holding out his hand. "Jim Kirk. "

"Leonard McCoy, doctor for this team," he took Jim's hand, shaking it. "I got your medical records. You got a death wish or something?"

"Maybe," Kirk just laughed. "Impressed?"

"Nauseated," Leonard answered baldly as he pointed at the examination bed. "Up." Leonard didn't say much else as he continued with Jim's basic physical. Height, weight, blood pressure, all good. He checked Jim's eyes and ears, happy with what he saw. "You're in good health. Okay, last thing. Pull down your drawers, please." Jim's lips quirked as he slid out of his loose sweat pants. "Turn your head and take a deep breath," Leonard said, gloving a hand and reaching down, cupping Jim's scrotum.

Jim inhaled and exhaled. Leonard gave a satisfied 'hmm'. "No signs of a hernia present."

"Impressed yet?" he asked, still naked from the waist down.

 _Idiot._ "Look, you're healthy as a horse, so I'm signing off on you playing. But I'm gonna give you a couple words of advice." He looked up as Jim pulled up his pants. "Pike runs a tight ship here." Leonard leaned in closer. "If I find any evidence of you being drunk or otherwise impaired during the season, I will turn you in faster than you can say 'Tiberius'."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "How did you know-"

"Second," Leonard continued. "Lots of these injuries aren't football related. I've been doing this a while, so if you got some masochistic streak in you, let me know now so I won't waste my breath with the normal lectures."

"Somehow I doubt that would stop you..."

"-but just for the record, Pike's put together a really good team. We're almost there, just right on the edge." Leonard took off his gloves and leaned against the counter. "We need someone with an arm to make us great. If that's not you, or if it's you but just until December when you'll do something foolhardy and fuck it up, tell him so we can get our third-string quarterback and our resumes ready."

"Harsh." Jim murmured, the friendly, open look in his eyes disappearing. "Sticks and stones can break my bones..." Jim reached for this motorcycle helmet. "Thanks for the warm welcome, Doc."

 

Jim practiced all week with the team. Leonard watched from the sidelines as he quietly introduced himself to the others, the brash showman gone and replaced by a serious ball-player. Leonard had seen Kirk play a few times, but watching him practice was eye-opening. The kid really was that good, just a natural talent that couldn't be taught.

But there was something else there. Jim Kirk kept to himself, didn't open up much to anyone. Maybe he thought he wouldn't be here long, Leonard mused to himself as he worked on cramps and sprained ankles.

 

Game day - Jim put his money where his mouth was. The offense seemed to click for the first time this season, Jim's arm finding Sulu's hands three times that game. Add to that a returned kick-off that Monty Scott kicked in for three and the Phoenix shocked Tampa Bay by winning twenty-four to ten.

Jim Kirk the showman (and show-off) was back.

 

Leonard stopped by his office the next morning to pick up some papers he needed that afternoon. As he was leaving, loud music echoed down the hall. Curious, Leonard followed it.

It was coming from team's private gym. The Killers blared from the speakers, but only one person was inside - Jim Kirk, running full speed on the treadmill, looking up at Sportscenter on the television mounted to the ceiling. Jim turned his head when he spotted Leonard at the doorway. "Hey." 

"Hey," Leonard replied, stepping closer. "I don't know if anyone told you, but Pike doesn't make the guys come in day after a game, unless he's pissed."

"Yeah," Jim panted, not breaking his stride. "They told me... I just like this gym. It's quiet." Leonard glanced up at the speakers, blaring loud music and made a face. "Sort of," Jim smirked. "You know what I mean."

Just then the television came back from commercial. Leonard could see Nyota Uhura on the screen, alternating with scenes from yesterday's game. Leonard reached for the remote control, muting the music so he could hear her.

But immediately, the picture changed to a locker room shot of Jim being congratulated in the locker room. " _Hey, San Fran - you're welcome!_ " Jim's face broke out into wide grin. " _Let's do it again next week, okay?_ "

Jim had stopped the treadmill long enough to watch the interview, and was chuckling at himself, almost as if he didn't believe that was him. "You know," Leonard began, taking a step forward, "that's not gonna win you fans here, being cocky like that."

Jim's smile dropped. "Maybe I don't give a shit about what people think," Jim snapped back.

"Right."

Jim stared at Leonard as if he had two heads. "You got a problem?"

"Nah, Jim," Leonard turned around and headed out of the room, somehow disappointed. "Guess I don't give a shit either."

* * *

** November **

Archer: So, Raj Puri is out for the rest of the season with foot surgery. Many are saying this effectively ends the Eagles chances for the post season right now. Now, speaking of quarterbacks, we asked you the viewers: 'Which quarterback do you want in the tough moment?'

Barnett: Am I going to be surprised?

Archer: I don't think so. By a two to one margin, the viewers picked Jim Kirk.

Nogura: Really?

Komack: I'm not surprised. It's his eyes... (looks at the camera, batting his eyelashes)

Archer: No, you can't be like that. He'd be my pick, no doubt. The man looks across the field like none other, and his arm is like a cannon.

Nogura: The Phoenix have been on a three game winning streak, that's true. But right now, I don't know if his own offensive coordinator would pick him. Kirk likes to throw when he doesn't have to, and the man calls audibles on a whim. Spock's got his hands full with that one.

Barnett: He was a top Heisman candidate. His problem isn't his talent, it’s his attitude. Kirk wants to be king of the hill. Football teams need a leader, but they are teams, and the kid needs to remember that if he ever wants to be a star.

Komack: An admiral, like us? (all of them laugh)

Barnett: You think Pike can handle him?

Archer: He needed the right coach to harness that skill, and Chris Pike is that coach. (looks at the camera) Two things San Francisco's been able to do since Pike's been head coach are special teams and defense.

Nogura: His Flying Scotsman and that magical foot of his.

Barnett: Their offensive coordinator Spock has shown signs of brilliance but just never had the right people in place.

Archer: Until now.

Komack: Maybe until now. Well, the Phoenix are headed to a frigid Lambeau Stadium to meet Green Bay today. These California boys aren't used to this cold. Might make all the difference. 

~*~*~*~*~

Leonard swung by the locker room two hours before the game started. Even down here, it was cold, he grumbled to himself. Fucking Wisconsin...

"Hey Marcus," Leonard said, meeting up with the over-sized man. "How are you?" Marcus Freeman had been nursing a hamstring injury all week, and Pike had kept him a game-day decision.

"Feeling good," Freeman said. "Been putting lots of heat on it this morning." They both looked up as Kirk and Spock entered the locker room, both of them arguing quietly as they kept walking toward the room designated for the visiting coaches. “Those two, they never stop.”

"Nope," Leonard agreed. It was no secret that Kirk was vocal in his disdain for Spock's slower, more methodical approach to offense.

"We need to be more aggressive," they could hear Jim saying for the hundredth time. "You're holding them back when they are all capable of so much more."

"And you neglect to see the bigger picture," Spock replied. "The weather will impair our receivers’ abilities to catch the ball. We will be running slower, and if our current injuries remain as they are-" Both of them glanced over at Leonard and Marcus.

"Guess they mean me." Jim had been sacked twice last game, left open because of Freeman's slower movements.

"Just protect him," Leonard told Freeman. "You're the best in the league." When he wasn't injured, that is.

"Someone should remind Kirk of that..."

 

The first half was a defensive battle, the only points on the board coming from the field goals. During half-time, Pike pulled Spock aside. Leonard was working with Scotty when they heard Pike calling Jim's name. Everyone tried to look like they weren't watching them talking, but when it ended, Jim was smiling and Spock looked murderous. "Guess we're throwing more this half," Scotty murmured.

"So much for you being 'player of the game'," Leonard laughed. "Good luck," he said, as they all began walking back into the tunnel leading to the field.

"Hey Cupcake," Jim called out, earning a glare from Marcus. "Nice blocking out there. Keep it up." Looking over at Leonard, Jim grinned. "Hey Bones."

"Don't call me that."

"Right," Jim said, jogging out of the room.

"Bones?" Marcus asked.

"Don't ask, Cupcake," Leonard muttered. They both shook their heads, chuckling as Marcus put on his helmet, following Jim outside.

 

It was raining the next morning. Leonard put on some track pants and was heading to his gym to run a few miles when he found himself driving to the stadium. Jim was right - the team's workout facilities were outstanding, clean and quiet. And - there was some small part of Leonard that wanted to talk to Jim, when there weren't a hundred people around. 

Despite getting back to San Francisco late the previous night, Leonard wasn't surprised to see Jim's cycle there that morning. A couple players mentioned his 'morning after' routine now, win or lose, and yesterday had most definitely been a win. But Leonard was a little shocked when he heard Jim's laugh, talking to someone. Sulu was there too, both of them running on the treadmills.

"Hey Doc." Turning around, Leonard saw Scotty standing behind hm, holding a tray with Starbucks. "You'll be joinin' us today, then?"

"Just came to pick up some things," he lied. "Don't wanna interfere with your workout or anything."

"Pfft," Scotty said. "Just unwinding from the road. Besides, this place is fucking huge. Look who's here!" he called out to the others in the gym.

"Hey Doc," Hikaru called out, waving. Jim just smiled at him, something knowing and warm there that made Leonard feel... good.

"Guys," Leonard replied. "What are we doing?"

"About to hit some weights. Wanna join us?"

He glanced down at his jogging pants and t-shirt. It was crazy, he told himself. Leonard usually didn't hang out with the players like this... yet he found himself walking into the gym behind Scotty. "Sure."

Jim grinned widely, turning off his treadmill. "Guy who lifts the least buys coffee next week."

Everyone looked at Leonard. "Oh, you are on," he said to all of them, hoping he might shock one or two of them and not come in dead last.

* * *

** December **

Archer: So, its not too early to talk play-offs. Right now our division leaders are Arizona, New Orleans, the Vikings and the Cowboys. And, hold onto your hats, kiddos, San Francisco is on the verge of making the play-offs wild card game.

Barnett: I don't see what the surprise is. Can we admit now that Jim Kirk was good for this team?

Nogura: (big sigh) If he continues to play well, keep out of trouble... maybe.

Komack: Aaw, what's with the 'maybe'. Kirk's done great. give the kid some credit.

Archer: Well, they've got the Giants today. New York's been outscoring all opponents by a total of one hundred points so far this season. It's going to be a hell of a game. 

~*~*~*~*~

Leonard didn't see much of Jim that week. All the players seemed to know how big this game was to their season. In a sense, the play-offs were in their own hands. If they won, they were in. If they lost, they'd have to win the next three games of the year to make it.

Of course, the fact they were even talking play-offs was amazing. Their record since Jim joined was outstanding, but the entire season on paper looked mediocre.

Everyone seemed to be on edge, right up until game time. During the first half, the team was playing tight, controlled but uninspired. Leonard expected Pike to come out with one of his patented motivational speeches, get everyone's juices going again. But he saw Jim walk over to Pike, speak with him quietly for a moment. Pike looked over at the team, then at Jim. He nodded, clapping Jim on the shoulder, then headed back into his office.

"Hey, guys," Jim called out. "Over here." Waving everyone in his direction, Jim waited until all the players were surrounding him. "I asked Coach if I could talk with you today. First off -" Jim looked at everyone - "I wanna thank you for taking me in here. I know you guys didn't trust me coming in here, and I sure as hell didn't make myself likable much. I was an ass. Still might be," Jim laughed, catching Leonard's eye when he said that. "But this is the best team I have ever played with, and I wanna see the looks on those son of a bitches' faces when we head into the playoffs at the top of the division. Now, who's with me?" he yelled.

Sulu let go a war cry, and everyone stood, cheering as they headed out to the field. Pike followed, winking at Leonard. "What do you think?"

"I think he could sell air conditioners to Eskimos."

"You might be right. But that's exactly what they need to hear."

But it was not to be. Leonard was watching as Jim took the ball, stepping back as he prepared to throw when his coverage seemed to disappear. Jim got pulled from behind, and just as he was falling, one of the other players hit him hard, the sound of their helmets crashing together loud enough to echo through the stadium.

"Fuck," Leonard murmured, walking down the sidelines, waiting for Jim to get up.

He didn't get up. Leonard and Spock's eyes met, silently in agreement as they jogged out onto the field. The refs stopped the game, all the players waiting quietly as Leonard reached Jim first. “Jim... Jim, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Jim replied weakly. "Just got my head rattled. I'm okay, Bones."

Spock knelt at Jim's other side. "Allow the doctor to examine you."

Leonard checked quickly, making sure there were no broken bones or injuries. "I'd like to get a look at his head. We need to get him to the locker room." To Jim, he asked, "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk..." Leonard and another sideline coach helped get Jim into the locker room. They looked up as Spock began speaking into his intercom, preparing their second string quarterback to take over.

"Okay, Jim." Leonard settled Jim onto one of the benches in the locker room. "I want you to look at me." Jim turned to Leonard, his face still sort of clouded, as if he were lost in thought. More than anything, what worried Leonard was how quiet Jim was - no chatter, no flirting, no _spark_. "Who are you?"

"James Tiberius Kirk." Then Jim laughed a little, and Leonard felt better. 

"What do you do, Jim?" Leonard reached into his bag and pulled out his penlight.

"Play football. "

Leonard's hands reached around the back of Jim's neck, rubbing lightly as he felt for bruising or injury. Jim groaned softly at that touch. "What's today?" Leonard asked, trying to ignore that sound.

Jim paused. He glanced down, looking at his uniform. "September?"

Shit. "Nice try, kid." Leonard brought the penlight up to Jim's eyes. His pupils reacted appropriately, that was good. "Okay, I want you to follow the light with your eyes." 

Leonard moved the penlight up, over his head, but Jim's eyes don't waver from his. "What's wrong? Can you see it?" he asked, worried all over again.

"Your eyes," Jim murmured, his voice soft. "People talk about my eyes all the time. But they're just blue." Jim gave Leonard a tiny shy smile. "You've got like - five or six colors in there. Fucking gorgeous eyes, Bones."

Leonard's face flushed. "Um, yeah. Thanks Jim."

"And those lips." Leonard could feel Jim's eyes focusing on his mouth. "I picture those lips around my cock when I jerk myself off in the shower."

"Jim-" Leonard sat back, his stomach flipping slowly in his stomach. This was inappropriate, on so many levels, even worse since Leonard wanted to kiss him, right here and now. "We should-"

But at that moment Spock entered the locker room. "Can he return?"

Leonard shook his head, not looking at Jim. "I can't authorize it. He's got a concussion, and needs to stay out-"

Jim stood up, turning to Spock. "I'm okay." He looked back at Leonard. "Bones, I'm okay."

"No, Jim, you're not." Those blue eyes flashed angry as Jim reached for his helmet, heading back outside.

"Is that your final conclusion?"

"It is," Leonard said, knowing Jim would probably hate him for this. "Kirk is done for the game."

"Very well," Spock said, looking down at his clipboard, and Leonard followed him back out to the sidelines.

 

It was a quiet trip back home that night. Jim stayed in the back of the plane with Sulu, not wanting to talk to anyone. He'd walked past the reporters after they lost the game, just headed into the locker room and showers, silent and alone. "He's mad at me," Leonard told Pike.

"He's just mad," Pike answered. "He'll get over it." Pike looked down as his cell phone chirped. "Final score, Cowboys ten, Saints seventeen."

"Cowboys lost?" Leonard repeated. "That's good."

"Means we're still in it. That'll cheer Kirk up," he said, seeing as the other players began perking up a bit, the news spreading.

 

Leonard wasn't sure how many people would be there in the gym the next morning, but sure enough, all the usual suspects were there. In fact, Leonard noted as he walked through the room toward the treadmills, there were more people than usual, Jim's little post-game routine spreading.

Speaking of - Leonard saw Jim on his usual treadmill, eyes glued to the highlights of yesterday's game. He looked over at Leonard. "Hey."

"Hi." Jim was still quiet. "How d’you feel?"

"I'm good. You?" Jim asked.

Leonard grinned a little. "No one ever asks me how I'm doing."

"They should. You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Jim quiet huffs as he jogged made Leonard remember how close they were the previous day, inches apart from each other. "Do me a favor. Your head got knocked around pretty good yesterday. Just... don't press too hard today, please."

Jim looked up at that quiet 'please'. "Okay," he told him. "I promise."

"Thanks," Leonard said, their eyes holding each others' for a long moment before Leonard turned and headed out to go check on some of the others.

 

A few days past and Leonard didn't see Jim much. He'd come by the office to get checked out before practice, per Pike's request, and after Leonard gave him his clean bill of health, Jim was back on the field, practicing like a mad man.

So it was a surprise when Leonard got back to his office after lunch on Friday and spotted Jim sitting in his chair. "Can I help you?" he asked, trying hard to put a stern look on his face, and failing.

Jim must have spotted it, because he laughed as soon as he looked at Leonard. "Yeah," Jim nodded. "I wondered if you might wanna have dinner with me tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I thought it might be nice, you know, to spend some time together... away from here." Jim stood, walking toward Leonard. "I know what I said the other day, when my head was rattled. I'm sorry. I don't want this to be something bad between us, that you're uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not..." Leonard said, unsettled.

"Yeah, you are." Jim laughed. "So... why don't we get to know each other a little better." Jim rocked on his heels as he waited. "What do you say, Bones? Dinner tonight?"

The look between them lasted only a few seconds, but to Leonard it felt a lot longer, both men silently assessing each other, wondering if this was really what they both wanted. Finally Leonard's lips curled up into a crooked smile as he looked down, feeling his face get pink. "Yeah," he finally nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great," Jim said, his eyes lighting up. "Pick you up at-"

"Oh wait, fuck-" Leonard sighed, one hand coming up to scrub his face. "No can do, not tonight. Got my girl this weekend."

"The little one?" Jim said, glancing down at Leonard's desk at the picture of the young girl, smiling wide at the camera. "She's cute. 'Bout the same age as my nephews, I think." Then that disappointed look disappeared, replaced by something playful. “Would you let me take both of you out?"

“What?”

“Both of you. Dinner and a movie.”

"Jim, you don't-"

"But I want to. If it's okay with you." Jim added. "I like kids. Be nice to spend time with someone who doesn't care who I am."

"Oh, she knows who you are," Leonard laughed. "You know, she'd get a kick out of it. Okay," Leonard said, surprising himself by agreeing to this. "Is six too early?" he asked, writing his address down on a scrap of paper.

"Nope," Jim said, taking the paper with a grin. "See you later, Bones."

 

Leonard was in the front yard of his house, cleaning out the back seat of his truck when Jim pulled up. "Hey," Jim called out, stepping out of a brand new Cadillac Escalade. It didn't even have plates.

"Hey." Leonard walked over, looking at the shiny black vehicle. He'd only seen Jim driving his red corvette and his motorcycle, so this was a surprise. "Where did this come from?" he asked, noticing it still had paper tags.

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah," Leonard nodded. "It’s gorgeous."

Jim grinned, preening a bit. "Figured I needed something a little more... grown-up. I mean, couldn't ever fit more than two in the 'vette, you know?" Before Leonard could respond, Jim looked over his shoulder, smiling bright. "Hello there."

"Hi."

Leonard put his arm around Joanna as she approached them. "JoJo, this is Mr. Kirk."

"Jim," he said, kneeling and extending his hand toward the little girl, ignoring Leonard's rolled eyes.

"Hi, Jim." She looked over at his SUV. "That's pretty."

"It's got that new car smell, too," he told her. "Your dad is letting me take you guys to dinner tonight."

She smiled. "And a movie!"

"Yep, and a movie," he said, following her into the house, Leonard trailing behind them.

 

The restaurant that Jim picked out was one of those with arcade games, and after burgers and fries, Leonard watched Jim and Joanna sitting in a large video game, driving their cars around the track on the screen. Leonard surprised everyone by doing well at the shooting games, and afterward, Joanna beat them both at a 'Dance Dance Revolution' styled game, both men laughing too hard to move their feet at all.

They stayed at the arcade for a couple hours, and it was getting late when they left. “Maybe we'll have to do that movie next time,” Jim said to Joanna, holding the giant stuffed dog she'd won when they cashed in all their tickets.

"Next time," she agreed, settling into the back of Jim's car. "Ooh," she said as they drove past a park, her eyes glued on the huge Christmas light display.

Jim pulled over, finding a parking space. "Let's go check this out," he said. Leonard made sure Joanna's jacket was zipped up, and she walked between the two of them.

Leonard wasn't sure who looked happier - Joanna or Jim. Both of them seemed fixated on the lights, as if dreaming of something else. They were pretty, he admitted to himself, the angels and snowmen flashing and sparkling. "Look, Santa!" Joanna called out, running ahead to go see him, standing under a huge decorated tree.

It was an hour before they got back into the car, all of them chilled and pink-faced. Joanna fell asleep in the back of the car, so Leonard carried her inside, Jim following with the giant stuffed dog.

When Leonard finished tucking her into her bed, he headed downstairs, where Jim was sitting on the sofa, staring at Leonard's small Christmas tree. "Everything okay?" Jim asked, as Leonard approached.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking at Jim curiously. Who was this man?

"What's wrong?" Jim grinned, standing.

But Leonard just shook his head. "You."

"Yeah. I'm a mess," he said, walking slowly toward Leonard.

"Yeah," Leonard nodded, standing closer before he leaned in and kissed him.

They crept upstairs slowly, hands and mouths still touching as they made their way to Leonard's room. Falling onto Leonard's big bed, they tugged at clothing until they were both nude. Jim stretched out on his stomach, long and lean as Leonard's mouth traced across his shoulder blades, all along his spine, down the curve of his ass. When Leonard slid inside Jim, he closed his eyes and held on, feeling Jim rocking back against him, over and over, slow and hungry. It was crazy and unexpected, fucking Jim Kirk - this strong athletic body pliant and tender underneath him.

Then Leonard pulled out, rolling onto his back. Jim climbed above him, fucking himself slow on Leonard's shaft. "Bones," he murmured, their foreheads touching. They kissed soft and lazy, speeding up only when they felt it coming, that slow burn inside them building faster, until they exploded in each other's arms.

 

Leonard woke up the morning, stretching across the bed. It was empty, though still warm from where Jim slept. Rolling over, he found a little paper football on the pillow.

>   
>  _B -_   
> 

>   
>  _Joanna's adorable. Thanks for letting me crash your evening (and everything else). Enjoy your weekend with her. I'll call you soon. - JTK_   
> 

* * *

** January **

Barnett: Last week of the season, time for everyone's New Year's wishes, any resolutions for our teams.

Archer: Well, Santa was good to New Orleans and Minnesota, earning them home field advantage for the play-offs. But coming on strong since the addition of Jim Kirk to the team, the Phoenix will probably make it into one of the Wild Card slots.

N: Be honest, Richard, in October, if I told you that the Phoenix would be heading to the play-offs, would you believe me?

Barnett: I'd have thought you had too much Halloween candy. But there they are, on the verge of being in the play-offs for the first time in three years.

Komack: Not only being in the play-offs, but some are saying this team could go all the way.

Archer: You know where to watch it, folks. Tomorrow on Monday night football, new coach, new vision for the Philadelphia Eagles. They're in the precarious situation of coming in higher in the standings yet still being the underdog against San Francisco.The Eagles are simply battered just as the Phoenix are truly coming into their own. My prediction - San Francisco twenty-four, Philly ten.

Komack: I've got to agree, it would take a major collapse for the Phoenix to lose ground now - but how far can Kirk and the offense take this team?

~*~*~*~*~

Leonard was heading to his office Tuesday morning when he spotted Pike in the hallway. "Didn't think I'd see you here today."

"Well. I wanted to start looking at the film from last night's game." It was hard not to smile at the memory, the way Jim and the others simply ran over the Eagles. It wasn't just a game, it was a declaration, that Pike and his Phoenix were a team to be reckoned with. "What about you?" Pike asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same," Leonard answered. "Thought I'd get a jump on some paperwork before next week's trip to New Orleans." Also, he'd spent last night at Jim's place. Despite their personal celebration that lasted late into the night, Jim was still up at seven, ready to head into the gym for what had become a team routine, meeting the next day for a light workout and camaraderie. Jim had turned the team into a _team_.

"So, you still think it was a mistake?" Pike spoke, as if reading his mind.

Leonard coughed. "I might have been wrong. I mean, he's a bit of a douche, but..." Leonard grinned. "He did okay for us."

"I suspected as much." Pike headed down the hall. "You two have fun this week."

 _You two?_ "What do you mean, sir?"

"You're wearing Kirk's shirt," Pike called out.

"Am not." Leonard looked down, noticed the slight differences."Oh hell..."

Pike smiled. "You guys have a nice week off. Keep him healthy."

"I promise, Coach." Leonard watched Pike walk off, then turned back toward his infirmary. A few minutes later, he felt his phone vibrate.

It was a text from Jim. _We're gonna look at film for a few hours then go grab some lunch. Join us?_

He texted back. _Sounds great. Call me when you're done._

 

January. Another year, but this one would be special, Leonard mused to himself as he began an inventory of supplies for their post-season needs. Leonard had a boyfriend. And not just a boyfriend, but a smoking hot one (Leonard was vain enough to admit that he liked that).

But even more - Jim was smart and funny and independent, and had a heart so much bigger than he let anyone know. If he never played another day of football, Jim would still be an amazing man that Leonard was happy to have found.

As soon as Jim discovered he had Joanna for spring break this year, he'd begun planning a trip for the three of them. Of course, they had play-offs to get past first, and Vegas odds for them going all the way to the big dance were pretty good.

Yeah, Leonard smiled to himself as he left his exam room and headed to meet the others. Jim was a wild card, and Leonard wouldn't change him for the world.


End file.
